The present invention concerns a method to adjust an auditory system that comprises at least one hearing aid, whereby a plurality of setting configurations are provided in the auditory system. Moreover, the present invention concerns a corresponding auditory system with at least one hearing aid.
If a person hard of hearing obtains a hearing aid (for example, a hearing device, a middle ear implant, or a cochlea implant), it is individually adapted to him. This ensues in a first step via an initial adaptation that is normally implemented by a hearing device acoustician. In a plurality of subsequent sessions at the hearing device acoustician, the hearing device is optimized little by little in its adjustment such that it meets the individual requirements of the hearing device user. Since the attempts by a hearing device acoustician normally involve expense, in many cases this fine tuning is avoided and necessary fine adjustments are no longer implemented.
In this context, a hearing aid is known from International patent publication no. WO 99/19779 A1 with a fuzzy logic system and a neural net that must be trained. A programmable hearing device can be adapted with an auxiliary device via an interactive procedure. However, no adaptations to everyday situations occur that are specific to the hearing device user.
Furthermore, hearing devices are known from the published German patent publication DE 198 15 373 A1 and European patent publication EP 0 341 997 B1 in which modification data sets are hard coded which are activated in special situations relative to a base setting. This reference discloses how the known data sets for various auditory programs and situations are physically stored given the adaptation in the hearing device.